Kate Hudson
|Wykonywany utwór = "Cinema Italiano" |Edycja = Dwunasta }} Kate Garry Hudson (ur. 19 kwietnia 1979 w Los Angeles) – amerykańska aktorka. Życiorys Wczesne lata Jest córką aktorki Goldie Hawn oraz aktora i scenarzysty Billa Hudsona, jednak za swojego ojca uważa wieloletniego przyjaciela Goldie Hawn Kurta Russella, który zamieszkał z jej rodziną, gdy miała trzy lata. Babka aktorki ze strony matki, tancerka i właścicielka szkoły tańca Laura Steinhoff pochodziła z rodziny żydowskich emigrantów z Węgier. Matka ojca Hudson, Eleonora Salerno była Włoszką. Matka aktorki, mimo wychowania w tradycji żydowskiej, w latach 70. przyjęła buddyzm, który wyznaje również sama Kate Hudson. Obie określają się jako „buddyjskie Żydówki” (ang. Jewish Buddist, Jewbu). Matka chciała, żeby Hudson po ukończeniu szkoły średniej poszła na studia na Uniwersytet Nowojorski, Hudson wybrała jednak karierę aktorską. Kariera Debiutowała w 1998 w filmie Desert Blue. Największym sukcesem aktorki jest rola Penny Lane w filmie U progu sławy. Dzięki tej produkcji Hudson została nominowana do Oscara. W dwa lata po debiucie za rolę w U progu sławy Camerona Crowe’a otrzymała Złoty Glob. Początkowo rolę, która przyniosła Hudson popularność, miała zagrać Sarah Polley. Gdy jednak okazało się, że Polley musi zrezygnować ze względu na inne projekty, Crowe nosił się nawet z rezygnacją z filmu. Hudson przekonała go jednak, że nie pożałuje, jeśli postawi na nią. W 2000 zagrała w filmie Dr T i kobiety gdzie wcieliła się w córkę głównego bohatera, porzucającą na własnym ślubie narzeczonego dla byłej dziewczyny (Liv Tyler). Znana jest również z telewizji, dzięki występom w serialach Ich pięcioro i EZ Streets. Występuje także w teatrze. Życie prywatne W latach 2000–2007 była żoną Chrisa Robinsona z The Black Crowes. Ma z nim syna, Rydera Russella (ur. 2004). Była związana z Matthew Bellamym, liderem zespołu Muse. Urodziła mu syna Binghama (ur. 2011). Obecnie jest w związku z Dannym Fujikawą, z którym ma córkę Rani Rose (ur. 2018). Filmografia Aktorka ; Filmy fabularne * 1998: Desert Blue jako Skye * 1999: 200 papierosów (200 Cigarettes) jako Cindy * 2000: Plotka (Gossip) jako Naomi Preston * 2000: Wszystko o Adamie (About Adam) jako Lucy * 2000: Dr T i kobiety (Dr T abd the Women) jako Dee Dee Travis * 2000: U progu sławy (Almost Famous) jako Penny lane * 2001: The Cutting Room jako Chrissy Campbell * 2001: Ricochet River jako Lorna * 2002: Cena honoru (Four Feathers) jako Ethne Eustace * 2003: Rozwód po francusku (Le Divorce) jako Isabel Walker * 2003: Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni (How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days) jako Andie Anderson * 2003: Alex i Emma jako Emma, Ylva, Elsa, Eldora, Anna * 2004: Mama na obcasach (Raising Helen) jako Helen Harris * 2005: I'm Still Here: Real Diaries of Young People Who Lived During the Holocaust jako Eva Ginzova * 2005: Klucz do koszmaru (The Skeleton Key) jako Caroline Ellis * 2006: Ja, ty i on (You, Me and Dupree) jako Molly Petersen * 2008: Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci (Fool's Gold) jako Tess Finnegan * 2008: Dziewczyna mojego kumpla (My Best Friend's Girl) jako Alexis * 2008: Ślubne wojny (Bride Wars) jako Liv * 2009: Dziewięć (Nine) jako Stephanie Necrophuros * 2010: Morderca we mnie (The Killer in Me) jako Amy Stanton * 2011: Pożyczony narzeczony (Something Borrowed) jako Darcy Rhone * 2011: Odrobina nieba (A Little Bit of Heaven) jako Marley Corbett * 2012: Uznany za fundamentalistę (The Reluctant Fundamentalist) jako Erica * 2013: Co było, a nie jest (Clear History) jako Rhonda * 2014: Gdybym tylko tu był (Wish I Was Here) jako Sarah Bloom * 2014: Dobrzy ludzie (Good People) jako Anna Wright * 2016: Dzień Matki (Mother’s Day) jako Jesse * 2016: Żywioł. Deepwater Horizon (Deepwater Horizon) ; Seriale telewizyjne * 1996: Ich pięcioro jako Cory * 1996: Okrutne ulice jako Larraine Cahill * 2012–2013: Glee jako Cassandra July Producent * 2005: Can You Keep a Secret? (producent) * 2005: 14 godzin (producent wykonawczy) * 2006: Sleight of Mind (producent) Zobacz też *Emilia Komarnicka-Klynstra Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji